Harry Potter Learns Pottery
by SweetDreams21191
Summary: Harry is tired of being so stressed out from being in so much danger so he joins a peace club and, an idea not liked by his best friends
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in it!!

**Harry Potter Learns Pottery**

It was a beautiful winter morning at Hogwarts with all the fun possibilities of winter ahead. Students daydreamed about what they would do after classes outdoors. Skiing, iceskating, and sledding were in most people's thoughts. There were endless possibilities of what they could do. However, these winter activities were not what was in Harry Potter's thoughts... oh no, definately not. He had recently joined a peace club to keep him from being stressed out about Voldemort. He would no longer drink butterbeer or pumpkin juice. Hot herbal tea was what was in store for him through meals. He no longer spent time discussing breaking news or teaching extra defense against the dark arts classes in his spare time. Also, very much to Ron and Hermione's dislike, he had taken on a new friend, Professor Trelawney. He was very much anticipating the activities he had for this afternoon, something new and relaxing. He and Trelawney were going to Hogsmeade for a pottery lesson. He sniffed in disgust at the other students ideas of going outside to play, do they know what they were doing to themselves? Excitement! Stress! What idiots! He however, was very sensible and _would not _do such things to himself. The thought of a nice, relaxing pottery lesson made him smile and feel as if he was in heaven.

Classes soon ended and Harry went to get ready for the night's events which he was very much looking forward to. After bathing and getting in a comfortable sweater and khakis he was on his way to meet Trelawney outside of the Great Hall. Suddenly, Ron and Hermione came storming out from behind one of the armchairs in the common room and pulled him away from the door. "HARRY! What in the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!" Ron asked. "Ron, I am sorry that you are jealous of my relaxing pottery lesson that is about to take place but if you would like to join me and of course not get too excited because that causes stress, then you are more than welcome to. "No, I'm not going to, and you shouldn't either, ever since you've been hanging out with (sniff of disgust) Professor Trelawney you've been acting rather strange. Pretty soon she'll have you thinking you have a 6th sense or something."

"Oh, I do Ron, I do."

"SHE'S MAKING YOU MENTAL HARRY! DON'T YOU SEE? SURELY YOU HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN HOW SHE TREATED ME IN 3RD YEAR!!! HARRY WHAT'S GOING ON WITH YOU?!" Hermione screamed.

"I have discovered a new, better me"

"No you haven't, I liked the old you better." Hermione said.

"We want you back Harry" Ron and Hermione said simultaneously.

Harry walked away, very sad. He never knew trying to be stressless would cause this much stress.


	2. The Pottery Lesson

Harry met up with Trelawney and they headed off to Hogsmeade to take their pottery lesson. "AH! I see the grim in your future Harry!" Trelawney exclaimed.

"Haha Sybill, you're so funny, bringing up old memories huh? (continues laughing) aaaaahhh Sybill the good ol' days."

"NO I SEE THE GRIM! any old fool could talk about the past!" Professor Trelawney said in an offended tone.

"Now now Sybill, now that we're alone, we know that whole "sixth sense" thing is just to impress other people, it's not real."

"What in good heaven are you talking about Harry?" "Of course it's real." Trelaney said as if he were an idiot.

"Oh Sybill you're such a joker" Harry laughed.

When they got to Hogsmeade they found their way to the pottery place and took their seats while an instructor told them what to do. Harry felt as if he was having an extemely peaceful, enjoyable evening. He loved the feeling of the clay running against his fingers as he smoothed his piece of pottery and formed it into a lovely vase. Since he joined the peace club with Trelawney he couldn't recall having a more enjoyable experience.

"I have made a new cup for divination class, what is that you have made Harry?" Trelawney asked on their way home.

"A vase with a broom, cauldron, and several other objects engraved in it. I think I'll give it to Hermione because we had a fight earlier. I fought with Ron too." Harry said sadly.

"Well, I can't say it was very smart of you to fight, but as you are calmed now I have to say I really can't blame you for fighting with them. That Hermione Granger is a disaster waiting to happen, cold as stone I think, and Ron Weasley does not have any will in him at all." "Neither of them have the vision like us, I wouldn't waste such a fine peace of artwork on them." said Trelawney.

"I don't appreciate you saying such things about my friends. You may have replaced their title as best friend, but they are still my friend and... oh my god, you shouldn't be my best friend. You really think we have visions. What was I thinking, why would I want to be best friends with you? I need to get back to my best friends!!!" Harry said as he came to his senses and ran back to Hogwarts to get to the Gryffindor common room to beg Ron and Hermione for forgivness. Professor Trelawney was at first hurt, but then just thought about how much more peaceful (if you want it that way) she would be by herself and kissed the ground because she was so pleased.

Meanwhile, Harry got back to the Gryffindor common room where Ron and Hermione were waiting for him.

"Oh guys, I'm so sorry! I don't know what got into me, I guess I thought I just would be happier if I was big on being so peaceful and I thought that everything would just fall into place the way things were always meant to be, but I didn't realize until tonight that things are already the way they are supposed to be and I'm so lucky to have friends like you. I'm never going back to that stupid peace club again, Quidditch is so much more fun!" Harry exclaimed.

"Oh Harry we knew you'd come to your senses!" Hermione said, beaming, Ron agreeing.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, I made this for you guys at that umm... pottery lesson." Harry said.

Ron, Hermione, and Harry laughed as Ron and Hermione took it.

"Well, what do you say guys, let's all go sledding!" Ron said.

"Yeah!" Harry and Hermione exclaimed. With that they went outside into the winter wonderland.


End file.
